Términos sobre una apuesta
by gemini in tauro
Summary: "— ¿De qué me hablas, Phantomhive? —" "—Lo que escuchaste, Dee. No te quiero dejar ir. —Respondió, tomando un poco de la taza de té que le había sido traída por el joven noble alemán. " [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Yana Toboso. Sólo me pertenece la idea de este historia y su trama**_ — ** _lo último viene siendo prácticamente lo mismo_** —

 _ **Geia! Aquí vengo a traer mi tercera historia de este hermoso manga, que le conozco como kuroshitsuji (así, ¿o más formalidad?) Y bueno, como adoro como se ven Diederich y Vincent he decidido hacer algo para calmar mis ansias de algo de ellos. Lastimosamente poco hay y no ha dejado review en ninguna de esas historias.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten, así como yo me desvela anoche y trasnoché a mi hermana para que la leyera y de esa forma no traer una basura.**_

* * *

 _ **Términos de una apuesta.**_

* * *

Sus labios rojos se contraen en una sonrisa burlona. Demasiado divertidos que no pudieron evitar dejar pasar un aíre de carbono.

—Jamás dije algo parecido. —alegó su compañero desviando la mirada. Aquel gesto no duró demasiado tiempo, debido a que era su turno para mover la pieza amarfilada. Color negro, debió haber supuesto que el Phantomhive habría de escoger a las piezas blancas y de aquella forma poder mover primero.

—Pero no cambia el hecho de que dijiste algo. —Respondió mordaz. Por supuesto que su respuesta no era la más adecuada para el comentario anterior del alemán pero, vaya, nada se le podía hacer a él. ¿O sí?

Diederich hizo su habitual mueca que presentaba cada vez que el otro decía algo acertado; y considerando que pertenecía a _Zaphire Owl_ no debía sorprenderlo, y menos tratándose de que _él_ , precisamente él, que era el prefecto de los dormitorios azules.

Vincent sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción de su compañero. Podría decir lo que quiera y admitir que era el mejor en deportes; pero cuando se trataba de ingenio y respuestas como aquellas jamás podría superarle. Después de todo, la especialidad de Phantomhive _era_ la estrategia. Había nacido con ella.

— ¿Qué pretendes, "Lunar"? —Cuestionó, yendo directo al grano. Vincent no contestó al acto, solamente movió el caballo que había en su flanco izquierdo y lo situó en una posición comprometedora para la seguridad de la guardia de Diederich. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de lo que el Conde planeaba, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

—Mate. —Fue su simple palabra a la pregunta del prefecto de _Green Lion._ A pesar de haber escuchado el apodo que le había dado hace ya casi dos años, poco le había importado. O mejor dicho, no lo había notado.

La mueca de Diederich se deformó tanto al grado de, mas que parecer inconformidad, demostraba ira pura. Debería hacer algo para bajarle el _enorme_ ego a Phantomhive aunque eso quisiera decir llegar al extremo.

— ¿Qué sucede con tu rostro? ¿Aún no puedes aceptar que yo siempre fui y seré más diestro que tú para los juegos? —Trató de adivinar el casi noble inglés sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Cosa que molestaba a Diederich, tanto como a su ego, el cual se encontraba, inflado como las almohadas que, recordaba, pedía para su habitación. Cosa que como le había mencionado, estaba en contra de las reglas.

A pesar de que cada vez que peleaba con él se decía internamente _tranquilízate,_ después de ver su sonrisa y la forma en la que acentuaba el lunar debajo de su ojo, había algo que se lo impedía. Algo que le decía que debería encontrar una forma para ganarle, aún si le tomaba toda la vida el hacerlo.

En vez de negar aquello esta vez, apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa y no pudo sino morderse el labio. Vaya las cosas que Phantomhive le obligaba a hacer.

Vincent recargó su barbilla entre sus manos, sin dejar que la forma altanera en la que sus labios se curvaban —y que Diederich odiaba de su actitud— desapareciera. Casi hasta pareciendo que contenía la risa.

—Vamos Dee, sólo era una broma. —Respondió poniendo en práctica una de sus tantas teorías que involucraban a su Perro Leal Alemán.— Pero cierta parte de eso es cierto, no me puedes ganar en los juegos.

El alemán bufó. Su cara de fastidio creaba un paisaje disyuntivo si se conjuntaba con el rostro sonriente y socarrón del inglés.

—Lo repetiré una sola vez, ¿qué pretendes, Lunar? —Arrastró las palabras con sumo fastidio, casi gruñéndolas. De una forma increíble, el rostro del casi noble se frunció en una mueca.

—Tú sí que sabes arruinar mi alegría. —Mencionó.

—El punto, Phantomhive. —Rodó los ojos con cierta ironía. Cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho haciéndolo parecer más fornido y musculoso.

—Sólo me llamas Phantomhive cuando quieres hablar serio, ¿eh? —Una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro. Diederich arqueó una ceja cuando vio que aquella sonrisa no era altanera, ni en el mínimo de los casos podría ser así. Cosa que le extraño. Vincent, al ver que el otro no le respondía ni comentaba nada sobre su broma decidió imitar al otro y ponerse serio por vez primera en toda la tarde. Bufó, — ¿recuerdas nuestra apuesta?

—No hay forma del olvidarla. —‹‹ _Y menos si me la recuerdas cada día con sábanas por lavar, comida por preparar y deberes extraescolares por realizar››,_ quiso adjuntar a su respuesta.

—El caso es que, ¿recuerdas los términos completos de la apuesta?

Si bien, la seriedad del joven inglés le extrañaba, más lo hacía la forma en la que las sombras en su rostro se acrecentaron después de eso.

— ¿Qué términos completos? —Inquirió, sin pensar completamente que seguir aquella conversación no llevaría a nada bueno.

Vincent apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, teniendo una posición más cómoda para hablar.

—Seré sincero, Dee. Me siento muy a gusto teniéndote como mi perro alemán, y me sentiría extraño si te dejo ir. —Aquella sonrisa socarrona que adoraba adornar su rostro volvió a este, al lugar al que pertenece pero que Diederich se niega a admitir. —Por lo que me gustaría discutir los términos. Siento que lo que queda del año escolar es muy poco para seguir teniendo a un leal sirviente. Por lo que quería corregir aquel término de la apuesta.

— ¿De qué me hablas, Phantomhive? —Su rostro dejó de mostrar enojo para ser relevado por la sorpresa e intriga del hecho de estar escuchando aquellas palabras salir de la boca del joven inglés.

—Lo que escuchaste, Dee. No te quiero dejar ir. —Respondió, tomando un poco de la taza de té que le había sido traída por el joven noble alemán. Sus ojos se cerraron de satisfacción al probar el delicioso elixir que era el agua hervida bajo el cuidado de Diederich—. " _English Breakfast",_ ¿me equivoco?

Diederich negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haces. —De repente, el ajedrez comenzaba a desmaterializarse o algo así para carecer de importancia o tener el mismo significado que la mesa. Nada más que un adorno, puesto que la conversación comenzaba a acaparar más la atención del alemán que el mismo y principal objetivo de aquella reunión en _El Mirador del Cisne:_ jugar una partida de ajedrez por capricho de Vincent.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? ¿Estás de acuerdo en que haga un poco más longevo el trato, o no?

El otro desvió la vista. Perdiéndose en lo blanco que se encontraba en los narcisos y las tonalidades acuosas que tenían las no-me-olvides en aquella época del año.

— ¿Tiene algún significado mi decisión en tu persona? Sé que si me niego de una u otra forma me arrastrarás para estar cerca de ti. Quiera o no.

Aquello le pesaba. Si bien, era cierto que el otro no respetaba su decisión en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Tampoco quería decir que no le importaran. Pero, según tenía entendido, el que Vincent preguntara, era mera formalidad. Cuando había dicho que él sería su Perro Alemán, tendría repercusión no solamente en la Weston College, sino más allá de eso e inclusive al grado de que el otro terminaría queriéndole a su lado como un leal perro faldero.

—Me ofendes. —Vincent realizó un mohín infantil y satirizado. Una de las muchas técnicas que utilizaba cuando quería persuadir a alguien y que Diederich conocía tan bien, por lo que era difícil que fuera efectivo su poder en él.

— ¿Ofenderte, yo? Si no soy quien pregunta por tenerte de sirviente de por vida. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Vincent resopló. Acto que le hizo ganarse la atención del joven alemán y una mirada extrañada. Dejó su taza de té después de darle el último sorbo que hacía que la porcelana dejara de tener un contenido líquido. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Diederich, entrando en su espacio personal.

—No contestaste mi pregunta. —Reprendió. De repente, a Diederich se le hizo incómodo inclusive el hablar. Tener el —cálido, ¿por qué no admitirlo?— aliento del joven Phantomhive impactando contra su nariz le hizo incómodo el inclusive sentir sus propias extremidades. Brazos y piernas se encontraban acomodados en lugares incorrectos, no eran necesarios.

—No veo la necesidad de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo hay un final para ello. —De forma sorprendente, logró responderle. A pesar de la incomodidad que le embargaba y del cómo sentía que el calor subía a su rostro, había logrado decir algo coherente.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, tenía a los seductores labios de Phantomhive en uno de sus oídos. Con su simple respiración haciéndole cosquillas debido a la sensibilidad que tenían sus cabellos a la cercanía del aliento que generaba el inglés y la sensualidad que había en sus gestos en cada inhalo y en cada exhalo. Sentía que de repente el tiempo pasaba tortuosamente lento y aquello era algo afectivo para él.

—Me alegra, Dee. —Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y se fue. Cuando el alemán tuvo el valor de voltear el rostro y ver si seguía esperándole ahí, en la entrada del mirador, no había nada sino el campo lleno de los narcisos y no-me-olvides.

-Idiota. —Repuso para sí. Se quedó con su ceño fruncido y su mala actitud dentro del mirador por al menos media hora más.


End file.
